


Satisfied

by imma_fucking_nerd



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imma_fucking_nerd/pseuds/imma_fucking_nerd
Summary: Hey there! This is the first fic I'm posting here. I first posted this to my Tumblr (of the same name) so I thought I'd add it here too! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice x Oc, Beetlejuice x reader, Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is the first fic I'm posting here. I first posted this to my Tumblr (of the same name) so I thought I'd add it here too! Hope you enjoy!

It was October 31st. Halloween. I watched as my younger sister, Violet, applied her glittery makeup. She was dressed up as a fairy this year. The Deetzes/Maitlands, our neighbors, were throwing a massive Halloween party, and of course Violet wanted to go. She was the tutor for the Deetz kid, Lydia. I had met her a few times, and she too could see the dead. She was a good kid.

“Why do I have to come to this thing again?” I asked as I leaned against the doorframe.

“You don’t have a choice, remember?” she replied matter-of-factly.

“Of course, how could I forget,” I sigh in response.

She was right, I didn’t have much of a choice. I was bound to her. You see, I’m dead. Have been for a little over three years now. It was a freak car accident and Violet survived. I wasn’t so fortunate. Although she survived she was badly injured, almost lost her life too. That must have been the reason why she could see me, and others like me. Ever since my death I followed my sister wherever she went. She’s my best friend. After a while I had latched onto her and wasn’t able to leave her side. Not that I would anyways.

“Are you ready yet?” I asked, impatiently tapping my foot.

“What’s your hurry? Are you actually eager to party?” She glanced at me through the mirror with a hopeful grin.

“I just want to get this over with,” I responded with a shrug.

“C'mon, can you at least pretend you’ll have fun?” she flashed her puppy eyes at me and batted her eyelashes. She knew I couldn’t resist her puppy eyes.

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop complaining. Thankfully no one there can bother me there anyways,” I said rolling my eyes at her.

“Yay!” She jumped up, her fake wings bouncing as she does. She would have given me a hug if she wouldn’t just fall through me.

“Are you finally ready?” I asked, moving away from the doorframe.

She added some extra lip gloss before nodding. “Yep! Let’s go!”

Upon arriving at the Deetz/Maitland household Violet was greeted by Delia. While they were chatting I took the opportunity to look around. The decorations were very impressive, the cobwebs and the skulls that adorned the walls looked very convincing. The chandelier above had victorian style candles which where sat upon skulls. The walls looked like they were crawling with bugs. Wait, those are bugs. Okay then. While I was looking at the place I ran into Lydia, not literally of course.

“Hey Y/N, nice costume,” She said sarcastically, eyeing my outfit which very obviously not a costume.

“I don’t need a costume, I’m dead. And what are you supposed to be? Yourself?” I asked playfully.

“A plague doctor, actually,” she said, holding up her plague doctor beak mask. It looked genuine. Other than the mask her outfit was basically her normal style.

“Anyways, I gotta go talk to your sister. I have a math test coming up I need help on. Later.” And with that she walked by me and headed for my sister.

There wasn’t really much for me to do at a party where no one could see me. I just stood in the corner and observed. My eyes scanned across the room until my they made contact with a pair of pale green ones. Little did I know, I wasn’t the only one who spotted the odd figure. As soon as our eyes met the stranger perked up and made his way over to where I was. He wore a filthy black and white striped suit with a forest green tie. His hair was wild, electric green and stood out in all directions. At first glance I would’ve just assumed he was in costume, but his skin was far too pale to be makeup. Plus the moss growing on his skin was a dead badum tss giveaway. He was like me. Another ghost. Despite how dead he looked, he was actually kind of good looking. Did that make me weird? Whatever, I’m dead I don’t really have many options. As he approached he leaned on the wall next to me.

“Heya babes, haven’t seen you around here before. Got a name?” His voice was gravelly and flirtatious as he eyed me up and down. I was suddenly thankful for being dead, and therefore unable to blush.

“I uh-” I tried to speak but no words came out. He smirked and chuckled, his fangs slightly showing as he did.

“Wow, speechless? I can’t really blame you, I tend to have that effect on people. How bout I go first.” He handed me a card with the word Beetlejuice written on it three times. I took it and shifted my gaze onto the card then back to him.

“Your name is Beetlejuice?” I asked, an eyebrow slightly raised.

“Well, it’s actually my middle name. ANYWAYS, you can call me Bj, or Beej, or your new boyfriend. Whatever works for you,” He replied with a sly grin.

I rolled my eyes but couldn’t stop the smile from growing on my face. I’m not going to lie, he was oddly charming.

“So, are you going to tell me your name? Or should I just call you gorgeous?” His grin widened, I could tell he was proud of that one.

“My name’s Y/N Smith. Are you from here or-” I was suddenly cut off him gasping dramatically.

“CANDY!!!” His eyes were wide and I could have sworn there were sparkles in them.

He then sprinted towards the newly set bowl of candy that Delia came out with. He didn’t even say a goodbye or anything. I watched him as he disappeared into the crowd. I’m not going to lie, he was pretty cute, smooth too. I’m definitely going to have to keep an eye out for him later. He was the first interesting ghost I had met since I died. No offense to the Maitlands, they were sweet but a little boring.

I stayed in my spot in the corner as the party went on. Not too long after meeting Beetlejuice, Violet had come up to me. Her cheeks were dusted with a light blush as she rushed to my side.

“Y/N! Y/N!” she was more hyper than usual and her eyes were wide in excitement, she was even bouncing.

“What’s up Vi?” I asked with a chuckle and a raised eyebrow.

Violet giggled like a school girl and leaned in, whispering in my ear.

“You see that guy over there? I call dibs!” she was pointing to Beetlejuice as she spoke.

I kept my smile but on the inside, my cold unbeating heart was breaking. I knew that if I told her that I saw him first, she would back away no doubt. But the look in her eyes told me she was just as smitten as I was. I internally sighed and left her side, possibly making the worst decision of my life- uh death? I made my way across the room to where Beej was, passing through a couple of people on the way. Violet went to object but stopped herself and watched as I made my way over to the man of the hour. Once he spotted me he smirked.

“Hey there gorgeous, back for more?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Actually, I’m about to change your…death.” I grabbed him by the arm and guided him to where I left Violet.

As Violet spotted us getting closer she quickly touched up her hair and quickly applied more lip gloss. Once we arrived at Violet, Beetlejuice instantly looked her up and down. I let go of his arm and stood by Violet.

“This is Violet Smith, my sister. Violet, this is Beetlejuice.” I pushed her towards him slightly.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, m'lady.” He took her hand and laid a wet kiss to the top of her hand. Violet’s face turned a deep crimson and she tried to stifle a giggle.

“Well, I’ll take that as my cue to leave. Have fun you two.” My smile faltered slightly as I turn to leave, but Violet stopped me. She mouths ‘Thank you’ and I nodded in response with two thumbs up.

I returned to my corner of the room and remained there watching the living as they had their fun. Every now and then I would look over to see Violet and Beej laughing, or flirting. It hurt to, a lot. But then I sew how happy she was and realize that her happiness was more important than mine. The only regret that I really had was that I met him first. It was about an hour or two later when Violet and I had left the party. For the rest of the night, she went on and on about Beetlejuice. I chimed in here and there but I mostly listened. She really seemed to be head over heels.

The weeks that followed the party consisted of many, many, many visits to the Deetz/Maitland household. Most of the time I would leave the two to their own devices, spending most of my time with the Maitlands. As time went on, it was easier to see them together. But there were always times where he would make a comment, or look at me and all those feelings would come crashing back. It was hard, but my sister was more important than anything to me, in life and death. It was almost a year later when Beetlejuice came to me, asking for my blessing to marry Violet. He told me about how he could be alive again, and have a family with her. That was the moment when all my doubts that I made the wrong decision were erased. Of course, when he proposed Violet couldn’t have been more ecstatic. From then on I watched over them and their growing family, forever bound to watch the future that I gave up unravel.


End file.
